villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hellen Gravely/Gallery
Images and videos of Hellen Gravely from Luigi's Mansion 3. Gallery Images HellenGravely.jpg|Hellen's official artwork. Hellen_Gravely_first_appearance.jpg|Hellen Gravely presenting herself. Hellen_meeting_Luigi_Mario_and_Peach.jpg|Hellen meeting Luigi and company for the first time as she guides them to their rooms. Hellen_Gravely_and_Luigi.jpg|Hellen meeting face to face with Luigi as she reapplies makeup. Hellen_gravely_with_luigi_and_company.jpg|Hellen guiding Luigi and company to the elevator. Hellen_gravely_smiling.jpg|Hellen Gravely smiling as the elevator's doors open. Hellen_Gravely_foreshadowing.jpg|Hellen Gravely foreshadowing her true colors. LM3HellenGravelyDisguise.png|Hellen Gravely wishes "goodnight" to Luigi and company. Hellen_Gravely_arriving.jpg|Hellen Gravely arrives in the elevator to pay a visit to Luigi. Hellen_Gravely_eyes.jpg|Hellen Gravely without her glasses, revealing her ghostly eyes. Hellen_Gravely_meeting_Luigi.gif|Hellen meeting Luigi during the night. Hellen_Gravely_meeting_Luigi_during_the_night.jpg|Hellen talking to Luigi, revealing herself as a ghost to him. Hellen_Gravely_revealing_her_intentions_to_Luigi.jpg|Hellen telling Luigi about her inspiration and why she invited him in the first place. Hellen_reveals_King_Boo.gif|King Boo is revealed. King_Boo_and_Hellen_Gravely.jpg|King Boo telling Luigi that Hellen freed him from the painting he was trapped in. LM3KingBooFrames.png|King Boo revealing his plan to Luigi with a joyful Hellen. Mario_and_company_captured.gif|King Boo and Hellen having captured Mario and friends. King_Boo_and_Hellen_taunt.gif|King Boo and Hellen taunting Luigi. Hellen_Gravely_angry.jpg|Hellen coldly demands her staff members to leave her office. Hellen_Gravely_and_Polterkitty.png|Hellen with Polterkitty. Hellen_Gravely_evil_stare.png|Hellen's angry stare as Luigi succeeds in rescuing Toad. Hellen_watching_Luigi.jpg|Hellen watching Luigi along with Polterkitty and some of her staff members. Hellen_Gravely_infuriated.jpg|Hellen grunts scaring Polterkitty and her staff members. Hellen_demanding.jpg|Hellen demanding her staff members to go after Luigi. Hellen_Gravely_stare.png|Hellen's angry stare as Luigi succeeds in rescuing Blue Toad. Hellen_Gravely_notices_King_Boo.jpg|Hellen notices King Boo in her office, while watching Luigi rescue Yellow Toad. Hellen and King Boo.jpg|King Boo, disappointed with Hellen for the failure of her staff to stop Luigi in saving all his friends. Hellen_happy.jpg|Hellen sees King Boo taking the portraits. Hellen_Gravely_surprised.jpg|Hellen surprised as she realizes that King Boo will finish the job himself alone. King_Boo's_new_plan.jpg|King Boo's new plan as he takes Princess Peach's portrait with him to the rooftop. Hellen_Gravely_silent.jpg|Hellen in silence after King Boo left. Hellen_Gravely_sad.jpg|Hellen saddened. Hellen_Gravely_anger.jpg|Hellen's anger grows and so does her hate towards Luigi. Hellen_Gravely_in_the_screen.jpg|Hellen looking at her fingernails, unaware that Luigi is watching her. Hellen_Gravely_surprised_again.jpg|Hellen surprised at seeing Luigi in her floor already. Hellen_Gravely_shocked.jpg|Hellen perplexed that Luigi managed to reach her floor. Hellen_Gravely_evil_grin.png|Hellen's evil smile as she "congratulates" Luigi for getting this far. Hellen_Gravely_talking_to_Luigi.jpg|Hellen telling Luigi about her plan. Hellen_Gravely's_office.jpg|Hellen Gravely's office, with Mario's portrait placed in the wall behind her. Hellen_Gravely_taunting_Luigi.jpg|Hellen daring Luigi to fight her in order to rescue Mario. Hellen_talking_with_Luigi.jpg|Hellen meets Luigi again in her office. LM3HellenGravelyOffice.png|Hellen Gravely becomes enraged for everything Luigi has done to her. LM3HellenGravelyAngry.png|Hellen Gravely without her makeup. HellenBreakdown.gif|Hellen breaking down. Luigi_scared_of_Hellen.jpg|Luigi jumps back in fear upon seeing Hellen's true appearance. Hellen_breaking_her_desk.jpg|Hellen destroys her own desk in rage. Hellen's_strength.gif|Hellen destroys her own desk in rage, demonstrating her strength. Hellen_Gravely's_anger.jpg|Hellen pointing Luigi as responsible for losing her staff and King Boo's trust on her. Hellen_Gravely's_realization.jpg|Hellen realizing her makeup wore off. Hellen_putting_makeup.jpg|Hellen putting back makeup. Hellen_Gravely_returning_to_her_beautiful_form.jpg|Hellen returning to her beautiful form. Hellen_Gravely's_plan.jpg|Hellen intending to capture Luigi by herself to gain King Boo's trust back. Hellen_Gravely_second_grin.png|Hellen closing the vault to battle Luigi (also second grin). Hellen_Gravely_closing_the_vault.jpg|The vault is closed, much to Luigi's horror. Hellen_battle.jpg|Hellen starts the battle. Hellen_Gravely's_evil_laugh.jpg|Hellen Gravely laughing wickedly at Luigi. Hellen_laughing.gif|Hellen laughing as Luigi struggles with her security system. Hellen_battling_Luigi.jpg|Hellen battling Luigi and Gooigi. Hellen_fighting_Luigi.gif|Hellen fighting Luigi. Hellen_asking_Luigi_for_a_moment.jpg|Hellen asking for one last moment... Hellen_reapplying_makeup.jpg|...just to reapply her makeup. Hellen_returning_to_her_beautiful_form.jpg|Hellen ready to go in with her beautiful form. Hellen_Gravely's_defeat.jpg|Hellen Gravely's defeat. Hellen Gravely and Polterkitty captured.png|Hellen and Polterkitty as seen in the gallery. TrappedKingBoo.jpg|Hellen and Polterkitty as seen in the credits, still admiring a defeated King Boo Madame Hellen Gravely.jpg Videos Luigi's Mansion 3 - Hellen Gravely Luigi's Mansion 3 - King Boo and Hellen Gravely cutscene Luigi's Mansion 3 - Hellen Gravely Boss Fight Boss - Hellen Gravely - Luigi's Mansion 3 Music Extended Category:Galleries